Un corazón entre tinieblas
by Yaoi Fujoshi
Summary: Un amor prohibido...un amor así no debería de existir pero, entonces ¿Como es que algo tan malo puede sentirse tan bien? YULLEN Calificado M por futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Un corazón entre tinieblas

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi y lemon.

DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y no a mí. Si me perteneciera sería mucho más gay de lo que ya es xD

Se ambienta por el tomo 214 del manga y esto sería lo que sucedería si fuera yaoi xP

* * *

*Habitación de una posada*

Abrí los ojos pesadamente e intenté incorporarme pero fui apresado por unas fuertes manos.

No tardé en reconocerlo. Se trataba de Kanda, sin duda.

…

Kanda

…

"Maldito moyashi, acuéstate o tus heridas no se curarán nunca."

"Kanda, yo…"

"Cállate, soy yo el que debe hablar ahora."

"Pero, ¿por qué? Al fin eras libre… ¡¿No era eso lo que querías?! ¡AL FIN PODÍAS ESTAR CON ALMA, BAKANDA!"

"¡ALMA ESTÁ MUERTO!" Gritó Kanda.

Enmudecí de inmediato. Tardé en asimilar sus palabras y cuando logré entenderlas solo pude articular un "No puede ser" y comenzar a sollozar entre violentos espasmos que no podía controlar.

Kanda me miró con desaprobación mientras se sentaba a mi lado. "Tsk. Eso ahora no importa asique deja de llorar como un crío" Me limpió las lágrimas con la manga y acarició mi rostro.

Sin pensarlo le aparté bruscamente la mano y miré hacia otro lado, ruborizado.

"Moyashi…"

"¡Es Allen!" exclamé automáticamente.

"Tsk, como sea."

Levanté la vista pero mi mirada me traicionó pues fue a parar a ese par de oscuros océanos en los que me hundía ante la inmensidad de su profundidad. Odiaba la forma en la que la mirada de ese hombre hacía que me temblara el corazón, el cuerpo, el alma, todo. Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí presionando sus labios contra los míos. Me besó. AL principio lentamente, con cuidado y luego cada vez con más urgencia, más violencia haciendo que su lengua explorara frenética cada centímetro de mi ya conocida boca. No era la primera vez que Kanda aclamaba mis labios con tanta impaciencia, ni mucho menos pero, joder, si esto seguía así…

Mierda.

Kanda me miró y sonrió pícaro. El muy cabrón había notado un bulto ya duro en mis pantalones.

"Hay que ver, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso pervertido de siempre." Afirmó Kanda.

"¡Fuiste tú el que ha empezado, Bakanda!" Intenté aclarar, aunque sólo hacía más palpable mi pequeño -gran- problema. Suspiré intentando calmarme. Kanda empezó a reír. Ahhh…su risa…maldita sea. Me di una patada mental.

"¿No recuerdas –decía mientras recomponía la decencia- cuando estábamos en la orden? Era algo difícil conseguir algo de tiempo a solas y siempre que podía…"

"Me raptabas y violabas" Le corté, enfadado.

"Mejor dicho te besaba y tu cuerpo me pedía más. Mucho más. Yo sólo me limitaba a dar lo que tu cuerpo quería y tú tanto negabas."

Hice un puchero. Había dado en el clavo, pero no iba a perder tan fácilmente.

"Eso era porque tu no eras más que una pantera en celo que buscaba desesperadamente mi pobre cuerpecito para montarse y no bajarse hasta el amanecer, estúpido."

"Oh, ¿ah sí?" Eh aquí la sonrisa lobuna de Kanda. Ahora que lo pienso, Lavi dijo una vez que a veces, Kanda se comportaba como una pantera, ¿acaso se referiría a…?

Sin esperar a que pudiera abrir la boca e insultarle como es debido me volvió a besar. Esta vez con calma y devoción, como si tuviera que contenerse para no quemarme, agarrándome con fuerza para asegurarse de que no me derritiese y desapareciera con el calor que emanaban sus labios…

Cuando nos separamos un hilillo de saliva escapaba rebelde de nuestras bocas. Kanda me observaba intensamente. "Oh no" pensé esto debe acabar ya." Debía mantener la compostura y pararle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había tanto de qué hablar…no podía perder la oportunidad.

Sin embargo –y para mi sorpresa- él tomó la iniciativa acallándome con un leve "shh" presionando su dedo índice sobre mis labios. A veces podía resultar ser una persona realmente tierna y protectora pero amaba el hecho de que fuese de las pocas personas que supieran de la existencia de esa faceta de su personalidad normalmente ruda y distante.

"Allen…"

Me sonrojé sin remedio. Casi podía contar con los dedos la veces que me había llamado por mi nombre y cuando lo hacía esas cinco letras juntas salidas de su boca sonaban terriblemente sexys…espera…!¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?

Tendría que verme ridículo, medio desnudo, vendado y con una erección más que notoria. Por no hablar de mi boba mirada y mi tez tan roja que seguramente ya no se distinguiría del escarlata de la marca de la maldición de Mana.

"Allen" Me tomó la mano y comenzó a hablar: "Sé que dije cosas horribles e hirientes –me miró directamente a los ojos- Pero debes saber que no fueron más que sandeces envenenadas escupidas desde lo más profundo de mi incoherente corazón, al que tú te asomaste y de alguna manera fuiste capaz de abrirte paso donde nunca antes se había atrevido nadie. Llegaste a lo más profundo de mi ser."

"Literal" Pensé…mi mente corrompida atacaba de nuevo. Incluso en momentos como ése…¡¿En qué clase de pervertido me estaba convirtiendo?!

"No debes tomar esas palabras por ciertas –Prosiguió Kanda- Me disculpo por haberte tratado tan indebidamente y por haber sido un completo idiota contig-"

"Un completo idiota, un desconsiderado, grosero, arrogante con síntomas de imbecilidad crónica" Aventuré sin meditar.

Vi como apretaba el puño, me ignoraba y continuaba hablando. Creo que si no estuviésemos en estas circunstancias me habría dado tal puñetazo que no recobraría la conciencia en años.

"…en todo momento y darte las gracias por no dejar de creer en mi incluso cuando Alma despertó transformado en akuma."

"Hmph"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Dijo con un deje de reproche en su voz.

Sonreí. "No digas tonterías, Bakanda –expresé intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- No hice más que intentar evitar que os matarais entre vosotros. Si lo miras desde otro punto de vista lo que hice fue bastante egoísta pues me desolaba la sola idea de no volver a verte. Además, sabía que Alma y tú no erais más que dos almas perdidas que no sabían cómo encarar esa nueva realidad a la que fuisteis injustamente arrastrados. Pero también sabía que no querías ningún daño hacia Alma, la amas y lo comprend-"

"Te equivocas, "amaba" sería la palabra correcta –le miré, incrédulo ante sus palabras- Sabes que originalmente era un exorcista que murió por las garras de un akuma pero por eso mismo ese "yo" que amaba a Alma dejó de existir en el momento en el que acabaron los últimos instantes que nos regalaste a Alma y a mí…¿ o es que acaso no lo recuerdas?"

"Yo…" No sabía que decir.

"Ahora soy Kanda Yuu, y si sigo siendo exorcista será por mi propia decisión y por la de nadie más. Acarrearé con las consecuencias si es necesario. Este es el nuevo "yo" que el destino me asignó, el nuevo "yo" que…-tragó saliva- …que está perdidamente enamorado de ti" dijo bajando la voz.

No podía creerlo. Espera, ¿seguía vivo? ¿Seguro que este no era el cielo?...quiero decir, estamos hablando de Kanda. Ese Kanda que no paraba de insultarme cuando tenía posibilidad. El mismo Kanda que dijo que no era más que un desecho humano. Por el amor de Dios ¿Kanda declarándose? Me temo que el akuma al que nos enfrentamos antes le ha freído los sesos. Joder, fue tan vergonzoso que me dejó atontado. Sí, esa es la palabra. Atontado. Tanto así fue que no pude reprimir un estúpido "¿qué?" que burlonamente se escapó de mi garganta para llegar tímidamente a los oídos de Kanda…

"¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO MALDITO MOYASHI!" Estaba enfadado, uy, vaya si lo estaba. Supongo que habría sido para él más duro de lo normal. Tragarse su orgullo y decirme lo que siente…

Le sonreí con dulzura. Pude notar que le temblaban un poco las manos. Estaba nervioso. Y avergonzado. No pude evitarlo, abracé a un sorprendido Kanda y le besé para después susurrarle al oído un "te amo".

Nos quedamos así, abrazados durante largo rato, tan solo él y yo, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, los latidos de nuestros inexpertos corazones. Sintiéndonos por una vez invencibles, amándonos con la fiereza con la que una osa ama a sus oseznos. Y entonces me decidí. Lucharía. Lucharía para no ser dominado y consumido por el Noé que llevaba dentro. Lucharía hasta mi último soplo de vida antes de ser Neah. Por un futuro en el que Kanda y yo podamos vivir despreocupados.

…

Lo prometo

…

*El sonido de una puerta abriéndose* Alguien entraba.

Nos separamos como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello –en cierto modo, así era- .

"Hey, Kanda, he conseguido unas hierbas estupendas para-…"

Era Johnny. Y pensar que se había unido a Kanda para buscarme…vaya pareja más extraña… menudo par de patanes.

"Oh…¡ALLEN! –Corrió a abrazarme- ALLEN POR FIN DESPIERTAS, HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDOTE Y CUANDO POR FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS APARECIÓ ESE MALDITO AKUMA Y *sob* Y… *sob*"

"Jajaja, Johnny…yo también me alegro de verte…"

"Me alegro de que estés bien *sob*…pero más importante. Allen ¿por qué tienes "eso"?

"¿Eh?...no te entiend- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al entender a qué se refería- ¡DIABLOS!" Me levanté lo antes posible corriendo hacia el baño tratando de ocultar "eso" y mi rubor con la sábana. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Maldita sea.

Johnny se quedó sorprendido ante mi repentina huida." Supongo-comentó dubitativo- que será el efecto secundario de las medicinas"

Chasqueó la lengua. "Sí, seguro que será eso" intervino Kanda, irónico.

* * *

*cambio de narrador: Kanda*

"Espera aquí y vigila a Allen, Johnny. Saldré un rato" Le ordené

*Fuera de la posada, Kanda se adentra en los solitarios callejones*

Sabía que ese maldito chucho andaba cerca…pero ¿dónde? Tras caminar unos minutos se percató de su presencia. Sonrió, satisfecho.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de acosarnos, maldito perro?"

*Link sale de su escondite. Sabe que fue descubierto*

"¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?"

"¿Y no se suponía que tú, Kanda Yuu, habías huido de la Orden, con el rabo entre las piernas?" Desafió Link.

"Hmph" Al parecer el perrito faldero tenía más agallas de lo que pensaba. Desenvainó a Mugen y la dirigió a su cuello, decidido a rebanarle dependiendo de lo que le respondiera.

*Mientras en la posada*

"¿Te encuentras mejor Allen?" Dijo Johnny, preocupado.

"Ah, sí –sonreí algo nervioso por lo que pudiera haber pensado- ¿Dónde se encuentra Kanda?" Intenté parecer lo más despreocupado posible.

"Salió a inspeccionar la zona"

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¿Para qué?" Pregunté confundido. Johnny me miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más absurda del siglo. Me temo que, efectivamente, así era.

"Pues para asegurarse de que no hubieran akumas merodeando por aquí" Dijo lentamente, como si tratara de explicarle la razón por la que nacían los bebés a un niño. Se aproximó a mí y me ofreció un vaso de agua. "Ah, sí, claro" Johnny seguía mirándome, no muy convencido por mi respuesta. Me propiné una bofetada mental. Reí nerviosamente al tiempo que cogía el vaso de agua. "Gracias" agradecí, intentando parecer menos retardado de lo normal. Me di cuenta de que estaba sediento…tanto que…

*Entretanto, en alguna callejuela cerca de allí*

"No sé cuáles son tus intenciones pero como hagas daño a Allen…"

Link ni se inmutó. Confiaba en su propia fuerza, sabía que podría escapar si las cosas se ponían feas y Kanda perdía los estribos. Al fin y al cabo no era más que un crío de 10 años en un cuerpo de hombre.

"Sabes perfectamente que no puedo volver a la Orden sin más. Si así lo hiciera tacharían mi misión de incumplida y más que torturarme me ejecutarían. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Kanda."

"Tsk. No te quitaré el ojo de encima."

En cuanto enfundó la espada, Link ya había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro. Algo más enfadado que de costumbre, se dirigió a la posada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

*en la habitación de la posada*

Posó la mano sobre un costado del rostro de Johnny y lo lanzó a la pared con tal fuerza que cuando cayó a la cama quedó completamente aturdido.

"Probablemente ya esté a las puertas del infierno" Pensó Neah.

Trémulo, se acercó al espejo del baño y temeroso escudriñó aquel rostro ajeno que ahora portaba.

"Pero ¿qué diablos pasa con esta cara tan blanca…? Y esta extraña marca…es realmente grotesca…Bueno, tampoco está tan mal" Se desperezó y notó que algo o alguien le vigilaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era el golem dorado de Allen. Timcanpy. Inmediatamente se ocultó tras la pared.

"Mierda –pensó- seguro que ese maldito golem lo había grabado todo. Con suerte, podía parecer todo un accidente"

Salió del baño y lentamente se aproximó a donde se encontraba el golem.

"Dime, Timcanpy – sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¿cómo es Allen? Cuéntame todo sobre él…

* * *

*una hora más tarde*

En cuanto tocó el picaporte de la habitación en la que se hospedaban, Kanda notó que había sido forzada y posteriormente cerrada.

La abrió de un fuerte empujón y fue directo a Allen. En cuanto el filo de su espada tocó el cuello del joven se permitió dar un repaso a la habitación. Johnny se encontraba acostado en la cama en una postura extraña. Y sangraba. Allen sentado en el borde, tenía a Tim entre las manos y miraba a Kanda, desconcertado por su presencia.

Kanda le dedicó una mirada asesina y preguntó con rabia contenida:

"¿Catorceavo?"

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** BUENO QUE OS HA PARECIDO? Es la primera vez que escribo algo asique espero que hayáis entendido algo *se hace bola en una esquina* Si merezco tomatazos por favor, decídmelo, admito todo tipo de criticas constructivas. Lo cierto es que siempre quise un fic sobre allen x kanda que fuese de mi agrado pero me costaba mucho encontrar uno y cuando lo hacía por diversas razones la autora no lo continuaba T^T asique me dije "Bueno, ya es hora de que yo me ponga manos a la obra" y este es el resultado. No sé si continuarlo. Si veo que gusta entonces seguiré escribiendo ASIQUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWSSSSS!

*Loca fujoshi se va*


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, lemon

 **El Narrador es Allen**

Este será una especie de flashback en el que se relatará cómo Allen y Kanda empezaron a relacionarse…mm bueno, más íntimamente xD No me digáis que no os morís de ganas por saberlo porque yo sí xP Lo cierto es que son personas francamente diferentes asique leamos cómo fue su primera vez. Sin más demora eh aquí el segundo capítulo de Un corazón entre tinieblas:

* * *

Se trataba de un día de esos en los que los exorcistas no teníamos ninguna misión asignada y la división científica estaba como loca investigando sobre posibles ubicaciones de la inocencia.

Desde hacía unas semanas atrás, Kanda y yo habíamos empezado a entrenar juntos la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No lo malinterpretéis, no es como si ahora nos llevásemos mejor ni nada por el estilo, por supuesto que no. Más bien era el contrario. La rabia e impotencia que se acumulaban misión tras misión necesitaban una vía de escape y la encontramos moliéndonos a golpes el uno al otro.

No hay más que decir que además, Kanda era ridículamente fácil de molestar por lo que cuando se trataba de golpearme lo hacía más que gustoso. Sin embargo, lo que empezó siendo como algo espontáneo y sin ningún orden aparente acabó convirtiéndose en una rutina y al final acabamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Y solos.

Pero no fue hasta hace tres días que la calamidad llegó.

Mientras practicábamos una llave para tirar al suelo a tu oponente, Kanda se tropezó y yo en consecuencia traté de evitar la caída agarrando su ropa haciendo que finalmente acabáramos los dos besando al suelo.

Acabé algo aturdido asique intenté levantarme pero me di cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre el pecho de Kanda…de hecho es que estaba encima de él.

No abría lo ojos pero notaba el vaivén de su pecho. Sube…baja… sube… baja. Entonces me acerqué un poco más a su rostro quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Podía percibir su aliento. En ese momento abrió los ojos. Me asusté pero no podía apartarme. No sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, puede que pasaran horas o quizás tan sólo unos segundos.

El caso es que todo se habría quedado así, sin más percances si no hubiera tenido un impulso estúpido de….bueno, besarle.

…

Y lo hice

…

Recuerdo que fui torpe e inseguro. De hecho, a medio camino de sus labios me paré unos instantes para observar su reacción. Pero aun así lo hice.

No me correspondió así como tampoco cerró sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso no se movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo tengo demasiado claro. Sé que continué dándole pequeños besos en el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros…al tiempo que acariciaba por debajo de la ropa, diestro, su piel desnuda.

Pero tenía la mente en blanco, no sentía nada. Nada. El nerviosismo del primer beso pasó a una calma absoluta. Era como si mi cuerpo se moviese por sí solo, sin la ayuda del raciocinio cerebral.

Kanda emitió un leve gruñido.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiese pulsado el botón "on" de mi conciencia desperté y temeroso miré a los ojos de Kanda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba entre confundido y extrañado.

Tras esto me levanté bruscamente intentando buscar algo coherente que decir, pero de mi labios solo brotó un inentendible "lo siento" asique huí. Huí de allí lo más lejos posible. Ni siquiera esperé una respuesta. No miré atrás. Tan solo corrí y eludí a tantas personas como pude deseando que todo hubiese sido una mala broma, un juego del destino…

Hmph, como si pudieras escapar de la realidad tan solo huyendo.

*u*

Al día siguiente acudí a la sala de entrenamientos a la hora de siempre. Aunque parezca estúpido, albergaba en mí cierta esperanza de encontrarle allí.

Sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Menudo imbécil estaba hecho. Seguro que ahora Kanda pensaba que era un jodido pervertido…Tendría que hablar con él, aclarar lo ocurrido para después etiquetarlo de indecente y olvidarlo. Sí, eso sería lo que haría. Lo buscaría y…

Desgraciadamente, siempre que creía verlo éste desaparecía con la sutileza de un fantasma. Maldita sea, ni siquiera estaba el día de después en la cantina…Suspiré decepcionado, haciendo que Lavi y Lenalee, ambos sentados a mi lado, se preocuparan por mi repentino estado de decaimiento.

"Oye, Allen –comenzó Lavi- ¿No crees que deberías empezar a comer?"

"No has probado bocado" Comentó Lenalee.

No respondí. Me limité a hacerles caso y comenzar a comer, sin gana alguna.

Lavi y Lenalee se miraron, inquietos, sin saber cómo sacar el tema. Al final, fue Lenalee la que tomó la iniciativa.

"¿Es por Kanda?" Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Me quedé ojiplático, ¿acaso podían leer mentes? ¿Cómo demonios podían ser tan receptivos, conocerme tan bien? Eran mis amigos, por supuesto, pero a veces asustaba la forma que tenían de saber lo que me ocurría.

Tragué sin apenas haber masticado e intenté explicarme.

"No…yo…os equivocáis" Dije con las manos en alto, en señal de que no ocultaba nada. "Ta-tan solo es vuestra imaginación, chicos" Reí nervioso.

Lavi no se convenció y siguió insistiendo. No era ningún estúpido, era el sucesor de Bookman por lo que no sería fácilmente engañado.

"Estos últimos días he notado una actitud más evasora y absorta de lo normal en Kanda. Ayer se pasó toda la tarde en su habitación y cuando me lo encontré saliendo del baño le llamé "Yuu" y ni siquiera me amenazó con su espada"

"Y esta mañana –continuó Lenalee - cuando estábamos meditando advertí que apenas se podía concentrar y al cabo de unos minutos desistió y se marchó sin decirme una palabra. Se le notaba que estaba más molesto de lo normal" Añadió preocupada.

"Eso no es propio de él" Comentó Lavi con un deje de seriedad en la voz.

"Allen…- Lenalee posó su mano sobre mi brazo, acercándose más a mí- Sabes que nos puedes contar lo que sea. No te juzgaremos"

"¿Que no me juzgaréis?" Pensé "¿No juzgaréis el hecho de que haya besado y tocado a Kanda tan obscenamente? ¿No juzgaréis el hecho de que ambos seamos hombres? ¿De que estamos en medio de una guerra y yo no hago más que comportarme como el adolescente incoherente que soy? ¿De verdad no lo haríais?" Millones de preguntas carcomían mi alma. Bajé la mirada, inseguro por lo que debería contarles. Confiaba en ellos, pero esto simplemente no podía ser sabido por nadie.

"Chicos… – dije casi susurrando- de verdad que no es nada, dejad de preocuparos por nimiedades" Casi con la voz rota, argumenté: "Es solo que estamos algo cansados" Y dicho esto, les dediqué una sonrisa. Me levanté con la idea de irme a relajar un poco pero Lavi me tomó de la muñeca y con una mirada que no pude descifrar dijo bajando la voz: "¿Te atrae Yuu?"

Hice mi mejor cara de "¿Qué demonios…?" sin saber qué responder. Había una docena de personas que nos miraban atentamente –incluida Lenalee- y otras más que posiblemente hubieran escuchado toda la conversación por la forma en la que se revolvían en sus asientos.

Tragué saliva. "Por supuesto que no, Lavi ¿en qué piensas? Por dios…" Dije negando con la cabeza con más firmeza de la que realmente poseía.

Entonces me sonrió y me liberó de su amarre. Sin decir nada más me fui de allí tan dignamente como pude. Antes de salir escuché cómo Lenalee reprendía a Lavi por sus palabras. Pobrecillo, lo que le esperaba…

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron sin más perturbación asique al final del día me dirigí a mi habitación donde me encerré para después tirarme a la cama. Abracé a Tim y me sentí terriblemente exhausto.

" **¿Te atrae Yuu?"**

Mi mente me traicionaba. Mierda, ¿Cómo podría gustarme el japonés? Era un antipático, engreído y un presuntuoso pero…Me sonrojé al pensar en Kanda de otra manera. ¿Cómo sería la persona que amase Kanda? ¿Cómo expresaría su amor? Pero más importante ¿Podría una persona como él enamorar se y fijarse en alguien como…? Me recriminé con dureza. Y así, con estos pensamientos, derrotado y algo hambriento, me arrojé a los brazos de Morfeo como un saco de patatas.

*u*

La tarde siguiente volvía ir a la sala de entrenamiento. No os equivoquéis, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de encontrarme con Kanda.

Pero ahí estaba él, tan grácil como siempre. Por lo visto, su deporte favorito era ir a contracorriente de mis deseos.

Sus movimientos con la espada eran ligeros y precisos…Me recordaba a una grulla. Estúpido, ¿verdad?

Siguió así por unos instantes más hasta que se percató de mi presencia. Entonces, dejó de moverse y con su mano me invitó a acercarme.

"Ah, ¿yo?" Dije señalándome con el dedo índice. Kanda asintió con la cabeza y a continuación me aproximé a él sintiéndome, a cada paso, más insignificante. Pero en cuanto me tuvo a poca distancia, Kanda arremetió contra mí asestándome un sucio golpe en el estómago. Me dejó sin aliento y en menos de un parpadeo volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez me defendí. Sonrió y empezó a zurrarme como si no hubiera mañana.

"¡K-Kanda!" Ese último asalto había ido para joder. Vale, si eso es lo que quería entonces le haría morder el polvo.

Pero, JA, me olvidaba que él era mucho más robusto y experto que yo en las artes marciales asique al final acabó él sobre mí.

Mierda. Por alguna razón que aún hoy desconozco empezó a apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, cada vez más y más. Ese imbécil…

Intenté escaparme, liberarme de su amarre pero me sonrió son suficiencia. Se había dado cuenta.

"Oh,¿ pero qué es "eso" Moyashi?"

Maldito hijo de put-

"Aghh" Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzaba a desesperarme. Por mucho que me retorciera Kanda no aflojaba su agarre…

"¡Déjame, suéltame!" Le ordené "¡Kandaa!"

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

"¡No!" Proferí un grito ahogado.

Sí, me había corrido.

Kanda al notarlo sonrió, satisfecho. Yo, por mi parte solo quería que la tierra me tragase y me escupiese en China.

Sin mediar palabra, Kanda dejó la sala, dejándome ahí tirado, abochornado como nunca en mi vida, sintiéndome ridículo, despreciable, sucio, ínfimo, menudo…No puedo encontrar la palabra apropiada que describa lo que sentí en ese momento. ¿Era esa su venganza? Es decir, sabía que era sádico y cruel pero…No, definitivamente me las pagaría.

*u*

El día contiguo, Johnny me llamó para que fuese a ver a Komui.

En cuanto me asomé por la puerta de su despacho me pidió que entrara. Y así lo hice.

"¡Hola, Allen! Necesito que me lleves unos importantes documentos a Kanda…" Al escuchar su nombre me dio un vuelco al corazón. "…es sobre su última misión en el centro de Europa –continuó Komui- asique asegúrate de que rellene absolutamente todas las preguntas, ¿vale?"

"¿Eh? N-no, e-espera yo ahora no puedo…" Tartamudeé.

"Cuento Contigo, Allen" Aseguró ignorando mi rechazo.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no lo hace mejor Lenalee?"

Justo entraba ella, ofreciéndole una taza de café a su hermano.

"Gracias, Lenalee" Agradeció Komui.

"Yo no puedo hacerlo, Allen" Al parecer, había escuchado nuestra pequeña conversación. "Estoy bastante ocupada, tengo que ocuparme de cuidar a todos los de la división científica. Sabes que son unos despreocupados cuando se trata de su propia salud." Y tenía toda la razón.

"Bueno, ¿Y qué pasa con Lavi, acaso no lo puede hacer él? Pregunté irritado.

"Conmigo no cuentes" Contestó una voz proveniente del pasillo. Lavi entró seguido de Bookman. Cargaba con un montón de libros antiguos.

"Como puedes ver, el panda se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo y no deja de mandarme tarea de memorización" Dijo lloroso.

"¡Te he dicho que no me llames panda, aprendiz idiota!" Le pateó su abuelo, Bookman.

Al final, no me quedó más remedio que tragarme mi orgullo y llevarle los papeles. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo ir a hablar con él, ¿no?

Además, aún no había decido la venganza que recaería sobre el moreno y por el trayecto no se me ocurrió ninguna.

Me quedé plantado frente a la puerta de su habitación. Apoyé el oído pero no se escuchaba ni a una mosca.

Ahh… ¿realmente tenía que hacerlo? Suspiré…"No", me dije, sacudí la cabeza para así dejar que salieran las malas pulgas y de inmediato toqué a la puerta.

"¿Quién es? "Era una pregunta, pero sonaba más a una orden.

"Soy yo, Bakanda, abre la puerta de una buena vez" Le espeté enfadado.

"¿Moyashi?" Preguntó patidifuso.

Encolerizado, farfullé: "¡Es Allen, Baka!"

Abrió la puerta y seguidamente asomó la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para terminar el recorrido en mí.

Me escrutó de arriba abajo.

Yo fruncí el ceño y mascullé: "Me vas a dejar entrar o- ¡ahhh!" Me había cogido del brazo y había tirado de mí bruscamente hacia el interior de la habitación. Una vez allí, Kanda cerró la puerta tras de sí y pasó a mi lado, sin mirarme. Acto seguido se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había al final de la estancia y se quedó observándome, pensativo.

Llevaba una simple camiseta negra de cuello alto y unos pantalones grises, ambos ajustados. La verdad es que eso no me sorprendió mucho pues todo lo que llevaba le quedaba bien. Lo que realmente me sorprendió era verle con el pelo sin recoger. Era una cascada de suaves filamentos negros que se entrelazaban en sus manos y besaban su rostro. Era realmente atractivo, sin duda, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar.

"Eto…. –sin embargo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle asique opté por lo seguro, a lo que vine y fui al grano- Tienes que rellenar estos documentos sobre tu última misión en Alemania y entregárselos a Reever" Expliqué al tiempo que los señalaba.

"…Bueno…te lo dejaré aquí" Los deposité en un pequeño escritorio al lado de la ventana. Tras esto, me di media vuelta más que dispuesto a salir de allí. Pero en cuanto mis dedos rozaron el picaporte escuché a Kanda que decía: "¿Vuelves a huir, moyashi?"

Vale, se estaba ganando un buen puñetazo justo en ese "bonito" rostro. Me di media vuelta y le encaré.

Kanda se levantó plantándose justo delante de mí.

"¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir, maldito moyashi?" Articuló, molesto.

De verdad, no podía con ese hombre, seguramente yo le sacara de sus casillas pero es que él era realmente insoportable.

"¿¡QUÉ?!" Le grité enfurecido "¡TENDRÍAS QUE SER TÚ EL QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR BESANDO MIS PIES SUPLICANDOME DISCULPAS!"

"Tsk"

Me cogió del cuello de la camiseta y me lanzó a la cama posicionándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Fijo que ahora me molería a golpes todo el jodido día.

…

Pero me besó

…

Así es, podría haberme retorcido el pescuezo y en vez de eso va el muy hijo de puto y me besa…

Tendría que decir que fue desagradable, asqueroso…pero me temo que estaría mintiendo. De hecho, fue increíble. Incluso me sentí avergonzado por la mierda de beso que le había dado días atrás.

Me acarició el mentón con su dedo gordo y presionó hacia abajo haciendo que abriera la boca para así introducir su lengua y explorar cada rincón de mi boca.

Nos separamos agitados para recobrar el aliento e inmediatamente después volvimos a dejar que nuestras lenguas escenificaran un exaltado baile de cabaret.

Sin perder un segundo, Kanda empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Y de la mía también.

No…esto estaba mal…Esto no podía seguir así…

Me sentía más y más repulsivo a medida que Kanda iba estudiando hábilmente mi piel. Era placentero sentir cómo sus tibios labios sorteaban mi ombligo y besaban la parte baja de mi vientre. Pero también sentía que traicionaba a todo cuanto quería, la Orden, las almas de los akumas, a Mana…Debería entregar mi cuerpo al servicio de Dios y no servirme de la astucia del japonés para mi auto complacimiento.

Y luego estaba Lenalee. Sabía de los sentimientos de la chica desde hacía ya un tiempo y no es que me disgustara pero…Kanda era diferente.

Éramos como el hielo y el fuego. Completamente opuestos pero igualmente mortíferos. Nuestro destino estaba en destruirnos el uno al otro pues en cuanto el fuego derritiera al hielo, el agua que formara éste lo apagaría. Así eran las cosas.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo llorando. A Kanda esto no le preocupó en lo más mínimo y siguió con su juego. Yo tenía la mente nublada y veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas. Pero os puedo asegurar que vi perfectamente cómo se quitaba la ropa interior y quedaba al descubierto El "Pequeño" Kanda. Acto seguido se dispuso a introducir su miembro en mi entrada sin siquiera haberme preparado antes.

Intenté levantarme y alejarme de él pero al ver mis intenciones me agarró de las muñecas y con la cuerda con la que solía atarse el pelo me ató las muñecas al dosel de la cama y continuó con su labor dejándome desnudo e indefenso ante él.

"No" Musité "…por favor, no lo hagas" le rogué sollozando.

Él hizo caso omiso a mis plegarias y sin más demora me penetró brutalmente.

Casi pierdo la conciencia por el dolor. Me quedé en shock. Esto no podía estar pasando, quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente para descubrir que todo fue una pesadilla, un estúpido juego de mi mente…Me levantaría confuso pero Timcanpy me reconfortaría y yo me volvería a cubrir con mis suaves sábanas…

Pero nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Apenas podía mantener mi mente clara a cada dolorosa estocada que hacía temblar mi maltrecho cuerpo. Entonces, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, comenzó a embestirme más fuerte si cabe, llegando más profundo. Hasta que sentí lo que jamás pensé que podría llegar a experimentar.

Me desgarró.

Fue tan hiriente sentir cómo despedazaba mi interior que no pude evitar aullar de dolor. Poco después percibí que estaba sangrando…Al menos eso lubricaría mi interior haciéndolo más soportable. Aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Kanda no dejaba de gruñir de placer mientras yo lloraba bajo su sudoroso cuerpo.

"Kanda…" Dije al borde del colapso. "Por favor…acaba…ya…" Sentía que mi cuerpo no resistiría por mucho más asique deseé que simplemente acabara cuanto antes.

Acaricié su rostro buscando algo del Kanda que conocía pero ni se dignó a mirarme.

…

Cuando al fin terminó se levantó de la cama sin decir nada. Se limpió y se puso los pantalones.

Yo apenas podía moverme, me dolía todo, asique me quedé tal cual, sin moverme.

Kanda me quitó la cuerda que apresaba mis muñecas. Vi que me había dejado marca, de hecho, tenía la carne cercenada por lo apretado que estaba...pero no me había dado cuanta hasta ahora…

Me levanté como pude y empecé – o al menos lo intenté- a ponerme la ropa.

Kanda, al ver en el lamentable estado en el que me había dejado se acercó a mí con la intención de ayudarme…

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Le aparté la mano de una guantada y seguí con lo mío. Me miró sorprendido ante mi reacción. Si iba a esperar a verme destrozado lo siento mucho, pero no le daría el gusto. No era ninguna damisela en apuros.

"¡Deja que te ayude, en el estado en el que te est-" No pudo terminar la frase pues le di una bofetada.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preocuparse por mí después de lo que había hecho?

"¿EN EL ESTADO EN EL QUE ESTOY?" Le espeté furioso, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Él ni se movió.

"Me equivoqué… -Dije entre sollozos y espasmos- pensaba que serías diferente…que tú me escucharías…Nunca pensé que me harías esto, Kanda, ¡NUNCA!"

"Allen, yo…"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le corté-¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con humillarme? -Me enjuagué las lágrimas- Kanda…yo te amo…"

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Se sentía culpable… o al menos eso parecía, ojalá fuese así pues no le perdonaría…

Quizás, aún hoy, no haya lo haya superado…

"¡Yuu! ¡Allen! ¿Qué sucede?"

Era Lavi.

No quería que nadie me viese así. Sin embargo, me levanté penosamente y abrí la puerta.

"Oh, Allen, creía haberte escuchado gritar…" Se fijó en el estado en el que me encontraba y cambió su expresión completamente. Me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo: "Allen…deja que Lenalee te ayude, está en camino" Nunca había visto así a Lavi, de repente se había puesto tan serio que parecía que hubiera presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Mientras, Kanda se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo en el lugar donde yo había estado. Tenía la mirada perdida.

"¡Lenalee!"

"¡Aquí estoy!" Contesto ella. Salí al pasillo y vi como corría hacia mí. Pero al verme quedó paralizada. Apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

"Allen… ¿qué te ha pasado?"

"Lenalee –musitó Lavi- Lleva a Allen a enfermería. Si te preguntan algo diles que fue un accidente."

"¡No! No quiero ir allí…"

"¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, ALLEN!" Al escuchar esto, Lenalee se guardó las demás preguntas y se puso en marcha llevándome consigo. Yo sólo me dejaba llevar.

Pude escuchar como más personas se acercaban, curiosas, hacia el espectáculo que habíamos formado.

Oí cómo daban a alguien un puñetazo y seguidamente caía al suelo tras una violenta exclamación.

No pude descifrar lo que decían. Me acomodé en los brazos de la chica que visiblemente preocupada me dirigía hacia la enfermería.

 **Había sido destrozado por la persona que amaba.**

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capítulo**

 **Notas del autor:** he tenido que partirlo en dos el flashback pues me había quedado muy largo…Espero haber transmitido bien los sentimientos de los personajes porque por ejemplo en la escena de la violación casi se me salían las lágrimas pero no pude evitarlo, era lo que Allen me contaba en su cabecita. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo acaba todo esto.

 **Genesis:** Muchas gracias por tu review ^^, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

Estuve cinco días postrado en la cama, sin poder moverme apenas.

Gracias a Reever, que me dio un analgésico , todo se me hizo más llevadero, contando, además, con la ayuda de Miranda, Lavi, Krory y Lenalee que no dejaban mi lado, haciendo lo imposible para animarme y no dejarme caer en la depresión.

Corría el rumor de que Kanda y yo nos habíamos peleado hasta tal punto que el mayor me había dejado malherido…sin embargo, Lavi era el único que supo lo ocurrido en el interior de esas cuatro paredes. Agradecí que tuviera el detalle de no contárselo a nadie más –pues estamos hablando de Lavi, ¿recordáis?- y que ni siquiera me hablara a mí al respecto aun sabiendo que me afectaba mucho el hecho de que Kanda no se hubiera presentado en la enfermería para cerciorarse de que me encontrase bien. Solo supe que éste fue fuertemente reprendido por los Comandantes ya que había escasez de exorcistas en la Orden por lo que la pérdida de uno solo, aunque se tratase de un par de días, significaba una fuerte ventaja de El Conde Milenario sobre nosotros en la búsqueda de El Corazón.

Finalmente, ya recuperado en mayor medida y con un mejor estado de ánimo, me aventuré junto a Lenalee a salir un rato por la ciudad. Ella me enseñó un lugar donde preparaban exquisita comida italiana…estaba tan buena que a partir del vigésimo plato, el chef de la cocina me recriminó por haber dejado su cocina en ascuas…jejeje, ya sabéis sobre mi insaciable apetito.

Dimos una vuelta más, empapándonos con el ambiente festivo que embriagaba la ciudad. Pronto sería el solsticio de verano y como todos los años, habría una gran fiesta conmemorativa donde se hacía una gran comida para todos, la gente se vestía con sus trajes tradicionales para celebrar bebiendo, los mayores y los niños correteando por las faldas de sus madres. Todos parecían tan radiantes de felicidad que por un instante, y solo por uno, me permití sumergirme en ese estado de dicha.

Pero estaba oscureciendo y debíamos volver, asique nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la Orden.

En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir las grandes puertas que se blandían ante nosotros, notamos que en la oscuridad, alguien nos esperaba.

Se trataba de Kanda.

Un montón de aterradoras imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza. Tuve que reprimir unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Quería hacerlo, pero no me lo permitiría pues de todas las cosas inútiles en las que desperdiciaba mi tiempo, el llanto era lo peor.

Bajé la mirada, sin ganas de enfrentarme a él.

Nos disponíamos a entrar cuando Kanda se interpuso en nuestro camino, amenazante.

"Moyashi, tenemos que hablar." Dijo cortante.

"No…-musité- déjame ir…" Mis lágrimas me desafiaban. Querían brotar libres de mis ojos pero me negué, me negué a mostrarme débil ante él. Como ya le había dicho, no era ninguna damisela en apuros.

Lenalee, al ver que las cosas podían ponerse realmente feas, tomó cartas en el asunto interviniendo en nuestro corto pero tenso intercambio de palabras.

"Kanda, -comenzó la muchacha- creo que sería mejor si te vas ahora, Allen no desea verte." Declaró con toda la amabilidad que pudo. El aludido le dedicó una mirada propia de un homicida pero la chica no se acobardó en lo más mínimo y viendo que ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar, optó por cogerme de la mano y llevarme lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, dejando a Kanda en la penumbra, sin más compañía que la noche.

Al poco tiempo de adentrarnos por los interminables pasillos de la Orden, Lenalee me soltó.

"Allen, ¿estás bien?"

…

Afligida al ver que no respondía, me cogió nuevamente de las manos para llamar mi atención. Me encontraba taciturno y contrito, pero preferí dejar de preocupar a la chica.

"Estoy bien, Lenalee. Muchas gracias por tu compañía, me lo he pasado en grande contigo" Agradecí, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa en señal de disculpa por haber tenido que enfrentarse a Kanda en mi lugar. Noté como un ligero rubor se apoderaba de ella. Nos separamos y yo fui directo a mi habitación para calmar mis pensamientos.

*u*

Pasó un mes desde aquello y aún Kanda y yo no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Yo había decido enterrar todos los recuerdos que tenía con Kanda, ya fueran alegres o tristes…

Sin embargo, no dejaba de llevar flores a ese oscuro y tétrico ámbito de mi mente.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos daba el paso para la reconciliación, Komui decidió no enviarnos a ninguna misión juntos hasta que las cosas se calmaran entre nosotros.

Y como que parecía un tanto deprimido, todos me pedían ayuda para mantener mi mente ocupada por lo que ese día me encontraba de camino al laboratorio de Tup y Johnny para entregar unas piezas cuando me encontré con el general Tiedoll, el maestro de Kanda.

"Oh pequeño, me alegro de verte…" Se me quedó observando, había notado las inmensas ojeras y mis ojos algo hinchados y rojos. No lo quería admitir pero lo cierto es que había pasado una mala noche.

"Tiedoll-san, buenas tardes."

…

Seguía mirándome detenidamente…esto empezaba a tornarse un poco incómodo…

"Eto…Allen"

"¿S-sí…?"

"¿Quién te nubló tanto que ahora no dejas de llover, eh pequeño?"

"¿Ah? M-me temo que no entiendo a qué se refiere…"

"Hmph, Kanda ha estado un tanto más lúgubre de lo normal, pero en cuanto le diga que hoy he hablado contigo seguramente se alegre… Bueno, a su manera."

Se acercó a mi oído y continuó conspiranoico:" ¿Sabes? Ni el más discreto de todos puede ocultar el brillo en sus ojos cuando le hablan de la persona que provoca un caos en su mente."

Y con una sonrisilla se marchó de la misma manera que había venido, dejándome más desorientado que nunca. ¿A qué se refería con eso último? ¿Acaso sugería que Kanda…? No, sacudí la cabeza. Definitivamente no podía ser.

Nada de ilusiones.

Están prohibidas.

*u*

Esa noche estaba realmente exhausto, había sido un día bastante ajetreado: A la mañana estuve ayudando en el laboratorio, llevando y trayendo material necesario para la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo; Al mediodía, tras haber comido, Komui me llamó para arrimar el hombro en su despacho, que estaba amontonado de papeles –aunque al final fuimos Lenalee y yo los que acabamos haciendo prácticamente todo el trabajo- ; Y por la tarde estuve entrenando con Marie y Lavi durante horas hasta que finalmente se dio la hora de la cena…Ahh, realmente agotador.

Me coloqué el pijama y me acomodé en la cama ya dispuesto a entrar de pleno en el mundo de los sueños cuando alguien llamó a la puerta insistentemente.

Menudo fastidio, ¿quién demonios sería a estas horas? Quizás fuera alguna broma perversa por parte de Lavi…

Intrigado, fui directo a abrir la puerta y a quién me encontré en el umbral no fue ni más ni menos que a Kanda.

Sorprendido y ojiplático, me le quedé mirando por unos segundos pero inmediatamente después recuperé la cordura y adusto, me dispuse a cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Kanda interpuso su pie evitando que completara la acción.

"Allen…Escúchame." Me había llamado por mi nombre…no, no estaba seguro de sus intenciones asique hice oídos sordos.

"…Por favor, prometo que no te haré nada." Suspiré resignado, al menos tenía a Tim para avisar a Lavi si las cosas se descontrolaban.

"Pasa." Con una mirada de pocos amigos le permití adentrarse con cierta desgana.

Él entró con paso decidido, como si reclamara cada parte del suelo que tocaban sus pies, quedándose a espaldas de mí. Aprecié que escudriñaba mi habitación, ahogándonos a los dos en un silencio abisal.

Yo cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Él no se movía de su sitio por lo que ya algo irritado por su mudez, le farfullé: "Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres? No creo que hayas venido aquí a inspeccionar mi habitación." Estaba más que enfermo por su presencia.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, quedando a una distancia prudencial. Cada vez sentía mis latidos más frenéticos, seguro que volvía a golpearme, no sé por qué demonios le dejé ent-…

Me envolvió con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el calor de su cuerpo.

Yo no pude más que quedarme boquiabierto por su repentina afectuosidad.

"Lo siento…jamás debí hacerte daño de esa manera, ni mucho menos hacerte llorar –comenzó con un hilo de voz- Comprenderé que ahora me odies y que aborrezcas mi compañía pero…quiero que sepas que simplemente no podía seguir así, me carcomía el hecho de haber sido yo el culpable de que tu sonrisa desapareciera y que en su lugar se arraigase una tristeza más que palpable en tu rostro…Y tu risa, Allen…es lo que más añoro de ti. Una vez me preguntaste cuál era mi canción favorita…en ese momento yo no hice más que bufar por tu impertinencia pero reconozco que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué contestarte pues no solía escuchar música. Entonces lo entendí, no tiene por qué ser sólo simples canciones sino que podía ser cualquier cosa y para responder a tu pregunta de aquel entonces te diré que mi melodía favorita es cuando te escucho reír, y soy yo el causante de esa risa…"

"Pero…-estaba algo abrumado por sus palabras- ¿entonces por qué fuiste tan posesivo y cuando te supliqué que pararas tú no hacías más que ignorarme y hacerme daño?"

"Porque mi forma de querer es bruta, turbia y sin frenos que amortigüen. No sé si es correcta o no, pero es la única que conozco."

"Mmm"

"¿Qué pasa, Moyashi?"

"Te ha ayudado Tiedoll ¿verdad?" Como a un niño al que habían descubierto alguna trastada, Kanda apartó la mirada, confirmando que tenía razón.

"Yo…" Dijo entre dientes. Sí, le había pillado, al fin y al cabo su personalidad era fría y reservada por lo que expresando sus sentimientos era bastante torpe…por el amor de Dios, mejor dicho era completamente nefasto en lo relacionado con la trata humana.

Me zambullí en su pecho.

Lo único que logré articular fue un "Baka" antes de echarme a llorar.

"Shh, ya, ya pasó..." Susurraba mientras me acariciaba el pelo, depositando un suave y casi imperceptible beso en mi cabellera.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo hasta que mi descabellada mente propuso algo totalmente inesperado, incluso para mi persona.

"Kanda…hazme el amor" Dios mío no pude frenar a mi lengua y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde.

Él me miró largamente y después tornó su cabeza hacia el reloj. Al día siguiente los dos partiríamos temprano a una misión. Separados, claro. Agh, qué fastidio, pero ¿qué más daba ya?

Como si leyera mi mente, Kanda me observó con una sonrisa de lado.

"Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo"

Y dicho esto me acostó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a quitarme la ropa dándome un beso por cada lágrima que había derramado por él a medida que mi piel quedaba a su merced. Al final, caí rendido ante sus caricias.

Me preparó como es debido con sus dedos, haciendo que lentamente me abriera a él y antes de penetrarme con su miembro paró, observándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Si quieres…podemos dejarlo aquí…no tienes por qué complacerme…" Explicó, pesaroso.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Este chico a veces puede resultar ser bastante idiota. Y lindo, por muy cursi que suene.

"No…deseo estar unido a ti, Kanda."

Esto último sonó más libidinoso de lo que esperaba pero supongo que conmovió al mayor porque no tardó en fundirse en un apasionado beso conmigo que nubló mis pensamientos más allá de todo lo relacionado con lo que ocurría fuera de esta habitación. Casi pude olvidarme de la guerra. Casi.

Él me distraía con sus besos y caricias al tiempo que se introducía dentro de mí. Aunque no quise admitirlo en su momento, lo cierto es que era demasiado grande para mi recién estrenada entrada pero me mordí el labio inferior y me aguanté.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, el moreno se quedó quieto, esperando a que me acostumbrara a su "grandeza".

Una vez que el dolor disminuyó, lo besé en la frente en señal de que ya podía moverse, suavemente.

Era un poco incómodo pero en cuanto sus movimientos se tornaron rítmicos, éstos comenzaron a seguir un compás de lo más excitante y yo no tardé en pasar de pequeños gemidos a proferir gritos ahogados por el placer que era sentir su cuerpo fusionarse al mío.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así junto a alguien, pero no me toméis por iluso, no es como si no me hubiera masturbado nunca -sobretodo teniendo a Cross como maestro…- Pero esto era muchísimo mejor. A ver si me explico: masturbarse es como comerse un tierno pastelito en la soledad de tu habitación, te sacia pero no puedes compartirlo con nadie. En cambio el sexo es como comerse el inmenso pastel de tu boda que no solo te sacia a ti, sino también a la persona que amas.

Quién diría que la espada no era lo único que dominaba este bastardo…

Kanda se separó de mí, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y me alzó situándose debajo de mí.

"Moyashi…ponlo…dentro." Su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre y tenía tiznas de impaciencia.

Dios mío, tener que moverme tan obscenamente delante de él sin ningún tipo de reparo que obstruya su atención de mí…no pude más que ruborizarme. Sin embargo, ahora era yo el que tomaba las riendas de la situación asique digamos que decidí torturarle una gotita. Bueno, yo también puedo ser un poquito malo a veces y además, atormentarle se me antojaba demasiado exquisito como para dejarlo escapar. Así pues, pícaro, me acerqué a su boca mordiéndole el labio inferior para después lamer su labio superior al tiempo que presionaba mi cuerpo contra su miembro.

"Agh, Moyashi…"Gruñó Kanda.

Yo solté una risilla traviesa mientras succionaba sus pezones.

"Tendrás que esforzarte más para conseguir lo que quieres BA-KAN-DA" Me relamí los labios sensualmente.

"Vamos, Moyas-…Allen…" Se corrigió, abochornado. Creo que podría cogerle el gustillo a esto.

"¿Mmm?" Juguetonamente, empecé a masturbarle más y más rápido dejándolo al borde del orgasmo para después parar y comenzar de nuevo…una y otra vez.

"¡Basta! –refunfuñó mientras cogía mis manos- Maldita sea, Allen… ¿Qué demonios aprendiste con ese maestro tuyo?" Creo que estaba un tanto horrorizado por mis métodos de tortura.

"Necesito que lo pongas dentro, ya…necesito sentirte, Allen, ¡te lo suplico!" Ñia, qué demonios, me lo metí cuan largo era, haciendo que los dos nos retorciéramos de placer.

Abrí las piernas y apoyé mis manos cerca de sus rodillas, alzando mis caderas para después bajarlas y empezar así un lujurioso vaivén constituido por un vertiginoso placer y unos amantes sacándose brillo.

Noté que pronto llegaría al clímax e intenté reprimirlo pero en consecuencia se me cerraron las piernas involuntariamente, temblando…pero eché la cabeza hacia atrás y seguí con mi cometido moviéndome más rápido hasta que sentí mi interior bullir de impaciencia por lo que no pude reprimir que un líquido blanco y viscoso manchara el torso de mi amante y mis piernas volvieron a temblar, desenfrenadas.

Temo que si no habéis experimentado el sexo de tal forma que te haga vibrar no sabréis nunca el deleite que sentí.

Kanda me dio unas embestidas más hasta que me hizo padecer deliciosamente de la misma manera que mi orgasmo, llenándome por dentro.

Finalmente, caí rendido –mejor dicho exhausto- sobre él, acariciando su bien formado pecho.

Aún seguíamos algo agitados cuando creí escuchar algo como el arrullo de un gorrión en primavera, como el deshielo al final del invierno, como el crujir de las hojas en otoño, como el romper de las olas en un vasto acantilado en medio de una tormenta de verano…

Kanda se estaba riendo.

Sí, queridos lectores, por muy inverosímil que parezca hasta os podría decir que podía ver cómo las carcajadas se escapaban vigorosas de su garganta y retumbaban en mi pecho. No pude evitarlo, yo también comencé a reír incontroladamente pues sí, su risa era terriblemente contagiosa.

La verdad, si queréis saber cuánta felicidad compartimos en ese momento tendríais que contemplar el bello e inmenso firmamento estrellado de una noche de verano y contar las estrellas que allí hubiera…

Y pensar que dentro de unas horas partiríamos y no nos veríamos por otro largo mes…

"…El reloj miente" Murmuré para mis adentros.

Kanda me miró, curioso. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no es lo mismo una hora contigo que sin ti"

"Hmph…daiski, Allen"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?...No me habrás insultado, ¿verdad?" Pregunté haciendo un tierno pucherito pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de japonés.

El asiático rio de nuevo.

"Venga, Moyashi, ¿de verdad que no lo sabes? Realmente sigues siendo un crío."

Le pellizqué un pezón.

"¡Auch!...oye, ¿a qué ha venido eso?"

"Baka…"

…Nos quedamos un rato callados, yo estaba sobre su pecho y me acariciaba el brazo con un dedo, produciéndome pequeños escalofríos.

"…quisiera estar contigo por siempre –Suspiré- pero…" Me incorporé para mirarle y pude ver que alzaba la ceja.

"¿Pero…?" Preguntó, intrigado.

"Bu-bueno…es que…no sé, a veces eres un poco…distante." Me acarició la cabeza, obligándome a ponerme en la posición de antes.

"Me temo que soy un hipócrita, Allen, más incluso de lo que has llegado a pensar nunca. En frente de lo demás aparento ser fuerte y frío pero estando solo soy demasiado frágil y vulnerable…"

"Kanda… no tienes por qué sufrir tú solo, me tienes a mí y a todos los de la Orden."

"Tú no lo entiendes, Allen, no es como si pudiese confiar en ellos…"

"Pues entonces sonríe, aparta el dolor y sé feliz como lo fuiste hace unos instantes."

"Allen…me he sentido tan mal por tanto tiempo que cuando no me siento mal es como si no padeciera emoción alguna…" Dijo con voz queda. Sabía a lo que se refería, y noté que, al igual que yo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un abismo de total oscuridad. Me ocultaba algo.

"Pero tú eres diferente, Allen, tú no actúas delante de lo demás, eres tú mismo. No te admiro por ser especialmente fuerte, ni por tener una inteligencia inusual…es por que sientes, padeces, expresas tus sentimientos y lloras…pero vuelves a levantarte tercamente para encarar lo que sea con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre perfila tus labios…¿Por qué?"

…Me miraba como intentando hallar la respuesta en la profundidad de mis ojos. Yo desvié la mirada, algo cohibido.

"Soy fuerte porque fui débil, estoy en guardia porque fui traicionado, me rio porque estuve triste y vivo al día porque el mañana no es seguro…" Le miré, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante. "Es por eso que no me dejo vencer, Kanda, es así de simple."

Él me devolvió la sonrisa como nunca antes y en vez de juzgarme, tan solo me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y así, nos quedamos dormidos, como buenos amantes que éramos.

*u*

El sol irradiaba luz en cada rincón de mi habitación, por lo que volví a cerrar los ojos, cegado por tanta luminosidad. Pero estaba algo intranquilo…era como si…sintiera la ausencia de alguien junta a mí…entonces me acordé de la apasionada noche que había compartido con…

"¡¿KANDA?!"

Me levanté, quedando sentado cubierto hasta las pantorrillas por las sábanas, cuando me percaté de que estaba desnudo y un tanto abochornado, cogí el borde de la sábana y me arropé hasta le pecho.

"Aquí estoy Moyashi, no hace falta que armes un escándalo."

Efectivamente, estaba de pie junto a la cama, ya tenía puesto los pantalones pero no la camisa por lo que saltaba a la vista su perfecto cuerpo de Adonis al tiempo que alzaba los brazos, atándose el pelo. En cuanto terminó se giró y se aproximó a mí, subiéndose a la cama apoyando las dos manos y una rodilla en ella quedando en una posición parecida a la cuadrupedia, y me besó tiernamente la frente. Yo por acto reflejo cerré un ojo.

"Ohayo, Allen."

Ahora que lo pienso debió ser una escena digna de un par de recién casados en su luna de miel… aunque seamos realistas, ni estábamos casados ni tendríamos una luna de miel.

*pum, pum, pum* Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Respondió Kanda, fastidiado.

"¿Yuu?"

Mierda, debió olvidarse de que estaba en mi habitación.

"¿Yuu, qué haces en la habitación de Allen? ¿Allen estás bien?...Voy a entrar."

¡NO! No, no, no…esto no podía estar ocurriendo… ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Intenté incorporarme pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yo me encontraba desnudo y con la tez completamente roja por la vergüenza, en una cama que estaba peor que simplemente deshecha y Kanda…bueno, no debía de tener una pinta muy decente si estaba semidesnudo también…

A Lavi se le ensombreció la mirada.

"Ni se te ocurra conejo estúpido" Bramó Kanda.

"Allen… ¿acaso tú…?"

"No es de tu incumbencia asique lárgate." Siguió Kanda

Lavi salió de allí, corriendo.

"¡DEMONIOS KANDA! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien?" Pregunté desesperado mientras me ponía torpemente la ropa para salir lo más rápido posible en busca del pelirrojo.

Vi que apretaba el puño, pero no me detuvo.

No tuve que correr mucho, allí estaba, le explicaría las cosas y seguro que mantendría el secreto, seguro que nos entendería, seguro que…

"¡Lavi!"

Se paró bruscamente por lo que no pude frenar y acabé chocándome con su espalda. El pelirrojo se giró, pero no se disculpó, tan solo miró hacia el frente, muy serio.

Observaba a Kanda y con una sonrisa cínica preguntó:

" **Yuu, ¿encontraste a otro juguete?"**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** BUM! y ahora qué? Allen descubrirá una incómoda verdad, podrá nuestro tierno moyashi enfrentarse a la dura realidad? Lo veremos en el cuarto capitulo de Un corazón entre tinieblas.

Vale, sí es cierto, no es el final del flashback pero lo cierto es que va a ser bastante largo pues tengo que explicar y relacionar no solo la relación yullen (aunque habrá algo de arenkan jejeje) sino que también he pensado que ya que he empezado este fic pues vamos a hacerlo bien y crear una historia compleja y que no sea simple sexo entre los protagonistas asique seguiré un poco el curso de el anime y el manga matizando especialmente las relaciones además de Komui con mmm ya veréis, de Lavi e incluso Lenalee...que planeo que se enamore de una personita un tanto extraña...y no no es Bak xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS andrealejandra21, aprecio mucho las personas que me dejan reviews en serio, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y no rendirme!

Asique espero vuestra opinión, Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
